Keep Giving Your Love to Me
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Zac just got back from London and he gets concerned when no one has heard from Vanessa in a week. What happens when Zac goes over to her house to check up on her? 50th story!


Keep Giving Your Love to Me

**Keep Giving Your Love to Me**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Well this is my newest story that I am presenting to you all and I am also hoping that it will be read and reviewed by all of you. And I would like to thank Tangelelos for giving me this idea. This story is for you.**

**Summary: ****Zac just got back from London and he gets concerned when no one has heard from Vanessa in a week. What happens when Zac goes over to her house to check up on her? 50****th**** story!!**

* * *

Zac must have yawned for about the hundredth time as he began to awaken. He never imagined he could have been so tired. He had just gotten back from London from filming 'Me and Orson Welles' and Zac couldn't function properly because he was so worn-out. He turned onto his side on his soft and fluffy bed and just stared at the several items he had placed on his counter. He stared at the clock on his bed and he saw that the time was two minutes to noon. It was almost lunch time. Zac's eyes then wandered to a framed photo he had of him and Vanessa. He smiled at the photo. She looked so beautiful in the photo. Zac remembered that day clearly. It was the day they both went to a Lakers game in Salt Lake City. After they saw the game, the two went back to Vanessa's house and just for fun began to take some pictures. After they put a timer on the camera and placed it on a counter and Zac wrapped her up in his arms and smiled for the camera. God, Vanessa was beautiful the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

Vanessa; his Vanessa. It was that moment Zac realized he hadn't heard from Vanessa since he left for London after the game. He called her cell phone several times but he just kept getting her voice mail. He then called Ashley and Corbin to see if she was on-set or working on her album, but they both told him that she hadn't been seen her for over a week. And when Zac called her record company, they told him the very same thing. Zac soon became very worried. Zac forced himself out of his bed and he walked into his bathroom that adjoined his room and he brushed his teeth and quickly combed his hair before just grabbing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. When he was dressed and suitable looking, he left his home and he drove to Vanessa's house. He really wanted to know why she disappeared for a week and was going to get to the bottom of it.

_**At Vanessa's house…**_

Zac pulled up into Vanessa's driveway and saw that her car was there. It was evident that she was home. As he got out of the car and began to walk to the door, he began to wonder what Vanessa was doing at home. She had movies and albums coming out and had to get prepared for it all. Sighing to himself, Zac rang the doorbell and just waited; hoping Vanessa would open the door. After a few minutes, Zac was just left there standing. He was about to give up and go home, but then he heard faint footsteps coming to the door and then it opened. It was Vanessa. But Zac's eyes widened when he saw her appearance.

Vanessa was as white as a ghost, her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, which indicated that she had just woken up and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was wearing his boxers that he thought he had lost and her t-shirt. Vanessa had always been petite, but Zac noticed that his boxers were hanging loose on her and her curve hugging top was hugging less of her curves. Zac came to the conclusion that Vanessa was under the weather and had to stay home. Trying to act like she was in good health, Vanessa flashed a smile at her boyfriend. It was evident that it was the first real smile she had smiled since Zac left.

"Zac…oh I didn't know you were back! It's so good to see you." Vanessa's feeble voice managed to say as she moved in close and hugged him. As Zac hugged Vanessa, he noticed that she was very weak because she wasn't hugging him very tightly or securely like she always did. And Zac's cheek brushed against her cheek and found that it was warm.

"I just got in last night." Zac told her as he slowly let go of her. Vanessa nodded her head and she motioned for Zac to come inside.

"C'mon in Zac; we haven't seen much of each other lately." Vanessa said, her voice beginning to go out on her. Zac nodded his head and he entered her home and smiled at the framed photos of the two of them on her walls. Zac followed Vanessa into her kitchen and saw that her kitchen was…exactly in the same condition it was when he was there. Clearly, she hadn't been in her kitchen since then.

"So how was London?" Vanessa asked and soon began to violently cough. Zac just stared at her helplessly. He could see automatically that she had a respiratory tract infection. And it must have been really bad. It looked like her flu really took its toll on her. Normally she was the most beautiful looking woman he had ever seen but now she looked really washed-out but still so gorgeous.

"Vanessa, what's wrong with you?" Zac asked, dismissing her question about London. Vanessa looked at her boyfriend and could see that he was really worried about her. Vanessa shook her head, trying to show him she was okay.

"Nothing Zac. Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, don't you pull out the nothing card with me. Look at how sick you look. You're so pale I can see right through you, you look like you haven't slept in a week, you have clearly lost weight and you are coughing. And I felt your cheek when you hugged me and it felt hot. I don't know about you Vanessa, but it looks to me like you have the flu." Zac stated, knowing that Vanessa couldn't deny it now. But to his shock, she still was obstinate and wouldn't admit it.

"No…I'm not Zac…I just…" Vanessa began to say before she started to violently cough. Zac walked over to her and he snaked an arm around her waist. He knew what he had to do to prove his point, but she was going to be very angry with him.

"Okay so if you're not sick, I'll grill us some lunch and I'll tell you all about London. And I have the perfect meal in mind. Maybe I'll make us a greasy pork sandwich served up on a dirty ashtray." Zac said, already seeing Vanessa getting ready to hurl when she thought about what he had just told her. Not even saying anything, Vanessa ran to her bathroom and she began to throw up into the porcelain white toilet. Zac followed into the bathroom and watched as she began to throw up. Vanessa threw up for a few more minutes before collapsing onto the floor, breathing heavily and letting out the occasional cough. Zac got down on his knees and he gently began to rub her hair that was spread all over the white tiled floor.

"I don't know about you, but it seems to me that you are sick." Zac told her as he stroked her hair. Vanessa coughed again and glared at Zac.

"Ugh, I hate you." Vanessa uttered out. Zac grinned and shook his head.

"Oh I know you do." Zac quipped. Vanessa coughed again and she shrugged her shoulders, knowing she couldn't hide from Zac anymore.

"Okay I am a little bit…but I'm fine, I have to go soon and I…" Vanessa began to say, but Zac abruptly interrupted her.

"Whoa where are you going?" Zac asked in suspicion. Vanessa sighed as she tried to get herself up off the floor, but found herself struggling.

"I told my producers I would come in today and finish recording my album." Vanessa said, trying to get herself up off the floor still. Zac's eyes widened. Vanessa couldn't even keep down water without throwing up and her record company expected her to come in and sing? Zac wasn't going to let Vanessa jeopardize her health like that.

"You're not going." Zac sternly told her as he got her up from the ground.

"Yes I am Zac. This is my career we're talking about. You were the one who told me that I should go out and do what I love the most, no matter what it takes." Vanessa argued, trying to walk past Zac. But Zac, who was stronger than her, grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder and he began to carry her up to her bedroom up the stairs.

"I did say that, but you have to have limits Vanessa. If you are sick, then don't risk it." Zac told her as he walked up the stairs. Vanessa tried to wiggle out of Zac's grasp, but it was no use; Zac held a tight grip on her and refused to let go.

"Zac, if I'm not there they could easily just drop my album." Vanessa said, her voice going out on her. Entering Vanessa's master bedroom, Zac walked over to her bed and he gently placed his sick girlfriend on the bed and he grabbed her white coverlets and draped her body with it. He knew how stubborn she could be, but he knew that he could change that.

"Don't you worry about them; I'm going to call them and I will be very persuasive." Zac told her with a smile as he tucked her in. Vanessa shook her head, not really liking the idea.

"Zac no, don't do that. They won't go for it." Vanessa told him. Zac shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on the edge of her bed and he smiled at her faintly.

"Vanessa, don't be so stubborn. You just relax and get better; I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to make you some lunch okay?" Zac told her as he ran a hand up and down her arm. Vanessa raised an eyebrow when Zac said he would cook her some lunch.

"Zac, you can't cook." Vanessa well-versed him. Zac blinked, taken aback. Vanessa of all people knew that he wasn't a great cook but he did try.

"That is not true. Remember that time I made us some ravioli." Zac informed her. Vanessa raised her eyebrows again and let a tired grin creep across her face.

"It took you five hours." Vanessa told him, trying not to laugh. Zac rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled to himself.

"Oh come on, at least it tasted really good!" Zac exclaimed, caused a small giggle from Vanessa. When her laugh subsided into a cough, Zac slid off the bed and he got onto his knees on the floor and he gazed into Vanessa's chocolate colored eyes and through her sickness, he saw a little bit of a glow. He smiled weakly as he cradled her cheek into his muscular hand and he slowly began to caress her cheek with his thumb. Vanessa closed her eyes and smiled weakly, feeling bliss from Zac's gentle touch against her cheek.

"Van, I'm sorry that I have to keep you cooped up in this house for another day, but I just want to do what's best for you, babe. I hate seeing you like this and I just want to take care of you until you get better." Zac told Vanessa as he gently and slowly caressed her cheek, knowing how much she loved it when he stroked her cheek. Vanessa smiled weakly and moved into the touch of his hand.

"I know…I appreciate everything you're doing for me Zac." Vanessa told him sincerely. Zac smiled and he brought himself in closer to her and he captured her perfect lips into his own and satisfied them both with their adoring kiss. Zac abandoned the kiss rather quickly and he stroked her cheek one last time before getting up from the floor.

"Get some rest." Zac told her before leaving her room and closing the door behind him. Not long after Zac left her room, Vanessa felt exhaustion consume her and she let her eyes close and let slumber take her over.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Zac stood in Vanessa's kitchen, gently began to stir the soup in the small silver pot on the stove. Vanessa had a variety of different soups in her pantry and Zac decided that he would make her tomato soup. He was originally going to make her chicken noodle soup, but he didn't like the idea that everyone uses chicken noodle soup when they are sick. Its just soup; any kind of soup would be good wouldn't it? Plus, it was good to be different; then it could be his and Vanessa's little thing. Zac continued to stir the reddish liquid in the pot when suddenly his cell phone began to ring. Zac went into his pocket of his jeans and he flipped the phone open and answered it. He realized that it was his work phone that he was talking into and he had to sound very professional.

"Hello, Zac Efron speaking." Zac said in his professional voice.

"Hi Mr. Efron, this is Matthew Gerrard from Hollywood Records." Matthew spoke into the phone. Zac smiled to himself. As soon as he left Vanessa's room, he had called her recording company and didn't get an answer so he left a message.

"Yes hi Mr. Gerrard, how are you?" Zac asked politely.

"Very well thank you…I understand that your message was concerning Vanessa. She is supposed to be here in half an hour." Matthew said. Zac sighed and nodded his head into the phone.

"I know sir, which is why I am calling. Vanessa hasn't been feeling good for a week. She has a really bad flu and she has been throwing up constantly. I know that she promised she would come in today, but I don't think that that's going to happen. She's really upset about it but she's just too sick." Zac explained, hoping to hear Matthew say that he understands.

"Just give her an Advil and send her over." Matthew coldly replied. Zac blinked in surprise. Did he still expect her to come even though she was sick?

"What? With all due respect sir, but Vanessa really can't sing or do anything." Zac informed him again, trying to win him over.

"I don't care. She wanted this record out and we are going to get it out, no exceptions." Matthew told him. Zac felt an unknown anger brewing up inside him. No one was going to make his Vanessa sing when she didn't have the strength to do so.

"Mr. Gerrard, Vanessa has the flu. I don't know if you ever had the flu, but it's not too pleasant. Vanessa can't even drink down water without throwing it all up. I know you must be some major music producer and I don't understand what its like to be a singer with albums coming out, but maybe you should think about the singer's condition! Vanessa is one of the most talented singer's out there right now and maybe the reason why she is so sick now is because you keep her working at the studio until three in the morning! Maybe if you all took the initiative, you would show that you care a little bit more!" Zac nearly screamed into his phone.

"Mr. Efron, I do not appreciate you using that tone of voice with me…" Matthew tried to say, but Zac was quick to interrupt him.

"I do not appreciate you using Vanessa as a product instead of a person!" Zac snapped. There was a brief silence between the two and then Matthew just sighed, giving up to Zac.

"Fine Mr. Efron, you won your debate…we'll give her until she gets better. If she has any questions or concerns, she knows where to contact me. Good day Mr. Efron." Matthew said as he hung up on Zac. Zac smiled proudly to himself as he put his cell phone away and he lifted his spoon to his lips and tasted the soup and he was disgusted to find that it was bitter and cold. Zac looked at the soup and then he became angered when he saw that he didn't even turn on the stove. He really was bad at cooking.

"Wow Zac…you turn on the stove." Zac muttered to himself as he turned on the stove and then began to stir the cold liquid into a hot sizzling broth.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Zac cautiously walked up Vanessa's stairs and to her room, holding a tray of hot tomato soup. Once Zac finally turned the stove on, Zac tasted it and was proud to have said that it tasted fantastic. It must have been his best since his ravioli. Zac only hoped that Vanessa would like it and it would help her get better. Zac slowly and surely opened her door and he waltzed in. When Zac entered her bedroom, he was shocked when he saw that Vanessa wasn't on the bed. Zac walked further into her room and he placed the tray of soup onto her dresser and he just stared into space, trying to figure out where she could've gone. Just as Zac began to think to himself, he heard loud gagging noises coming from her bathroom that adjoined her bedroom.

Zac immediately knew what Vanessa was doing and he ran to the bathroom, with nothing but worry in his eyes. Swinging the door open, he saw the horrid sight of Vanessa kneeling over the toilet throwing up again. Zac couldn't just watch like last time so he walked further in and he held up her hair as she continued to throw up. As Vanessa continued to throw up, Zac kept saying encouraging words to her, like to keep holding on and that she was going to be fine. After a few minutes, Vanessa stopped throwing up and she collapsed, but Zac caught her before she could hit the tiled floor. Zac knelt down beside Vanessa and his heart nearly broke when he saw that Vanessa was crying. Zac wrapped his arms tight around her and he gently hushed her.

"Babe, its okay…I'm here now." Zac comfortingly told her. Vanessa continued to weep and she just rested her head on Zac's broad shoulder.

"I'm so tired of being sick Zac." Vanessa whimpered into his shoulder. Zac nodded his head and he slowly made her stand up and he picked her up, Vanessa thin legs immediately wrapping around his waist and him holding her safely in his muscular arms.

"I know you are…c'mon let's get you back to bed." Zac told her as he carried her out of her bathroom and he gently placed her back on her bed. Once he placed her down, Zac went back to Vanessa's bathroom and he grabbed a water bottle that had been in her bathroom long before and he brought it out to Vanessa.

"Here, drink some water. It'll help you." Zac assured Vanessa as she took the water bottle from his hands and sipped from it.

"Thanks." She simply said. Zac nodded his head and took a seat beside her on the bed.

"How long were you in there throwing up for?" Zac asked. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing.

"I don't know." She said. Zac nodded his head and he then remembered the tray and he grabbed the tray and he brought it to Vanessa and he placed it on her lap.

"Here, I made you some tomato soup." Zac offered her, beginning to feed her the soup. Vanessa smiled when the taste of the soup hit her tongue.

"This is really good Zac; hard to believe that you made it." Vanessa said with a playful wink. Zac grinned as he kept feeding her the soup. As he continuously put the spoon of the red liquid in her mouth, he realized just how much he really did love Vanessa. Initially, he wanted to see Vanessa so he could get her all dressed up and take her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. But those plans were far from his thoughts now. His initial plan now was to take care of her and just offer her a shoulder to cry on. She was wearing his boxers and a plain shirt, but she was still the most beautiful person he had ever met. His sapphire eyes interlocked with her chocolate ones and Zac had never felt so…in love before. All he was doing was feeding her soup, but it was enough to make him want to marry her.

"Zac?" Vanessa asked, noticing that he was just staring at her in awe and to paying attention to the fact that the bowl was now empty. Snapping back to reality, Zac shook his head and looked back at her.

"Sorry, what?" Zac asked, dumbfounded. Vanessa pointed to the empty bowl and he nodded his head and he took the bowl away and placed it back on her dresser. While he was still standing up, Zac slowly removed his t-shirt and he undid the zipper of his jeans and he threw both articles of clothing to the ground, leaving him in nothing but his dark red and black boxers. As he approached Vanessa's bed, Vanessa looked at him in puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked. Zac smiled at her as he crawled up in the bed beside her and wiggled under her covers.

"I am staying with you, baby." Zac told her as he wrapped both his muscular arms around her frail body and pulled her in close to his exposed chest. Vanessa smiled and she placed a soft kiss on his wonderfully bare chest.

"I like the sounds of that." Vanessa playfully said. Zac smiled as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Oh I spoke to Matthew Gerrard I believe…he said that he would let you stay home until you felt better." Zac informed her. Vanessa looked at her boyfriend and she raised her eyebrows.

"How did you convince him?" Vanessa asked. Zac grinned when he thought about how powerful he was during their conversation.

"Let's just say that I am a very convincing man." Zac told her with a smirk. Vanessa smiled weakly and she wrapped her weak and frail arms around Zac's broad body and she rested her cheek against his chest. Vanessa sighed and she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. He could just tell by her eyes that there was something that she wanted to tell him.

"I didn't want you to know I was sick, Zac. That's why I didn't call any of my friends or even Ashley, my mom and Stella. I just knew that they were going to call you and make you worried about me." Vanessa told Zac. Zac looked down at her and refused to break eye contact.

"But you should know that I would just figure it all out on my own." Zac assured her. Vanessa bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I know…I just hate making you feel like you have to stay here with me. I know you don't want to be here with me. I know you would rather be with your guys and going out and having fun and…" Vanessa began to say, but she was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Hey! I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again, you hear? I would rather be here, feeding you soup, comforting you and getting to lay here in bed with you rather than partying with the guys." Zac sincerely told Vanessa, meaning every single word that he was saying. Vanessa sighed and she looked down and then back up into Zac's eyes.

"But I'm not pretty right now." Vanessa said, her voice going weak on her. Zac stared into her worried and sick eyes and knew that she was truly worried about it.

"You're right, you're not pretty right now…you're beautiful." Zac effectively and lovingly told her. Vanessa smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. She loved it when he said stuff like that.

"Do you mean that?" Vanessa asked with a smile that wouldn't stop growing. Zac smiled affectionately as he slowly lifted a hand and cupped her cheek into his hand and he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Zac smiled lovingly at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, I would rather be with you than anyone else. I want to always be with you. You were there for me the whole time when I had my appendectomy when you should've been out having fun and relaxing. But you stayed with me. And now you're sick and I just want to be there for you. I love you; I love you so much it scares me sometimes." Zac truthfully told Vanessa as his thumb slowly but tenderly caressed Vanessa's cheek, which was making her tingle with an odd sense of joy.

"I love you so much Zac. Thank you for taking care of me so well. And I want you to know that even though I can see us together in the future with kids and the whole thing…I want you to know that you're my best friend. You will always be my best friend Zac." Vanessa told him, moving into the touch of his hand against her cheek. Zac smiled back at her and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I feel the very same way about you too Hun. And I don't want you to be afraid to call me when you need me. There is nowhere I would rather be." Zac told Vanessa, still stroking her wonderfully silky cheek. Vanessa smiled at her boyfriend and she couldn't contain herself anymore; she moved in and she kissed him with so much passion and love that it could've made angels cry.

Zac caught onto the kiss quickly, holding her cheek firmly in his hand as his other one just wrapped around her body, pulling her in even closer to his body. Vanessa's hands wrapped around his neck and her hands were tangled in his hair as Zac rolled onto his back and brought her up so she was lying on top of his body. Vanessa let Zac's tongue explore her mouth as she moaned, knowing that Zac was the best kind of medicine for her when she was sick like this. The couple both separated at the loss of oxygen and they both grinned at each other. Zac looked at his boxers that she wore and he grinned as he went back to lazily caressing her cheek.

"You know, I was wondering where those boxers went." Zac said with a wink. Vanessa grinned back at Zac.

"Do you want them back? Because I can give them back now if you want." Vanessa told him with a wink. Zac smirked at Vanessa and continued to make circular motions on her cheeks.

"That's what you said the last time we were here…and I ended up just losing another pair." Zac said.

"How would you feel about losing another pair? Make it an uneven three?" Vanessa asked with a devious grin.

"But you're sick." Zac stated. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, like it didn't matter.

"Did that ever stop us before?" Vanessa mischievously asked. Zac's smile grew wider as he brought her face in closer to his and he kissed her overpoweringly.

"You drive me crazy you know that?" Zac said as he began to passionately kiss her and he rolled onto his other side so he was on top of Vanessa. Vanessa just grinned and let her fingers run down his cheek.

"But that's what makes you love me." Vanessa seductively said. Zac grinned as he kissed her passionately again and he began to run the backside of his hand down her cheek.

"I love you more because of it." Zac told her. They both grinned at each other and they began to kiss again. From that day forward, Vanessa decided that getting sick was the best thing for her; she had Zac there to care for her and to give her his love.

* * *

_**Okay so please read and review and if you want me to write another story, please tell me about it in the review!! Oh and if you guys are wondering about the ravioli thing, I read that in an interview with Zac! **_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
